


Early morning hours

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Kaiba is working late.Again.So Yami set his mind to get him into bed.Fluffy Oneshot ♥





	Early morning hours

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot has been waiting for you all for some month and it shows.   
> It's not our regular content, but we still hope you'll enjoy it.   
> Lots of love!

“Come to bed.“

 

„No. I can’t. And I already told you.” Kaiba didn’t even look up from his computer to roll his eyes. 

 

But after being told off multiple times, Yami wasn’t having any of it anymore. 

“You can’t work all night. Even you need to sleep at some point.” 

 

He sat back against the high pile of pillows Kaiba kept on his bed for him. The CEO himself preferred to sleep on a single, small cushion, but Yami loved to snuggle up to something. And today, like most other nights, it wouldn’t be him. 

 

The voice from the bed grew increasingly whiney. “Come oveeer.”

Yami knew perfectly well, Kaiba wasn’t going to stop his work for him, they had this discussion multiple nights and it ended always the same. Yami would eventually give up, deciding to quietly wait for him, then lean down on his pillows and be asleep before Kaiba even got up from his desk. 

 

But tonight, he was determined to not let this happen. 

“What should I do to get you in bed?” 

 

Again, Kaiba didn’t even look up. He wasn’t intentionally ignoring his boyfriend, but he tried really, really hard to be productive and he knew, one look into the amethyst eyes was enough to weaken his guard. Most nights, this plan worked. 

 

Tonight however, Yami uncurled from the sheets and crawled on his hands and knees to the bed’s edge. As he sat down with a soft noise, Kaiba knew, he was in trouble. Yami didn’t easily give up the warmth and comfort of being snuggled in. 

 

Against better knowledge, Kaiba decided to turn around. 

 

He glanced over his shoulder and was met with a godly sight. Yami, who liked to sleep in nothing but undies, sat huddled in a bedsheet, which draped over his shoulders like a cape. 

 

Kaiba gulped, trying to concentrate on one of the many graphics and tables he felt the need to study. 

 

Yami sensed his tension. With a sly grin, he sat up, balancing his weight on his knees, that were threateningly close at the end of the mattress. He stretched his small frame, slowly rising his arms above his head in something that resembled a yawn but was entirely meant to capture Kaiba’s attention once more. 

 

He knew it worked, when he registered Kaiba’s eyes shifting swiftly to him, before they stubbornly returned to the monitor. 

 

With a wider grin, his arms slowly made their way down his body to settle in his lap. 

“Come to bed, Seto.” 

 

Yami knew, that he loved to be called by his first name. Not from everyone, though. In fact, he was one of the few privileged people and was immensely proud. But calling him ‘Seto’ caught his attention most of the time. 

 

Right now, his lips twitched to the left corner of his mouth, the rest of his body unmoved. 

 

Kaiba wasn’t working anymore. He still stared at the illustrations and numbers in front of him, but failed to make sense of them. Seeing Yami, half naked and waiting for him, obviously comfortable and content, had turned his already slow working brain off. 

 

On the other hand, he knew, if he gave in now, there wouldn’t be a night to work through ever again. Yami was incredibly clever and perceptive and once he found out how he could capture his attention, he wouldn’t let go of it. 

 

Kaiba groaned and brought his hands up to his eyes. They felt dry and tired from the hours spent in front of the screen. He would have loved to close them for a second, but he couldn’t trust himself not to fall asleep the moment his eyelids fell shut. 

 

Yami knew those gestures. He didn’t even want to ‘win’ anymore. He just wanted to get his lover to go to bed. 

 

“How long will this need?” 

This time, his voice was less of a whine and more of a whisper. 

 

For the first time today, Kaiba turned around to face him fully. He hissed.

“I don’t know yet, but if you keep talking to me, it will never be over.” 

 

Most people retracted from him immediately when he hissed at them, but Yami knew, that he was soft at heart and that his hostile attitude was a silent cry for help and understanding. 

 

He got up from the bed and took the sheet with him. Silently, he wrapped it around himself and Kaiba’s shoulders, standing close behind his chair. When he wasn’t immediately pushed away, he bowed down to put his chin on the shoulder in front of him. 

 

Yami knew, that Kaiba made everything into a battle, but he was honestly concerned. So, he chose the easiest way he knew to get his beloved to be compliant. 

 

Kaiba felt Yami snuggle close to him. Shit. 

 

He had brought the warm sheet over and he was warm, and everything felt much warmer and better now and… Shit. 

 

He knew, the battle was lost when he felt the first kiss. 

It was light, almost like a feather had touched his neck. Shit. 

 

Before he realized what he did, he leaned into it, cheek touching the soft lips next to him. Yami smiled slightly and Kaiba could feel his mouth move. 

 

All his determination drained from him the second Yami moved his head further to touch the soft lips with his own. Suddenly, he felt even warmer, content and incredibly tired. His head was moving on it’s own, leaning into the softness next to him. 

 

Yami knew, he had managed to convince his mate the second their lips locked. He snaked his arm out of the blanket to cup his lovers face. When he realized, that it wasn’t enough, he rounded the chair and let himself slowly down into Kaiba’s lap. Now it was just a matter of time. 

  
  


Kaiba felt the heat of Yamis body seep into him, both of them tightly wrapped in a blanket. He sensed Yami leaning his head against his muscular chest, sighing contently. With his left arm, he held Yami's face close to himself, enjoying what he missed the last hours. His right hand scrolled through the document in front of him.  

 

Looking down into the angelic face, he felt incredibly grateful. 

 

In the first months of their relationship, there had been a lot of yelling, both of them strong characters with a high, roaring energy. But after a while, they quieted down and learned to respect the other one. 

 

Yami hadn’t just unplugged his computer. He hadn’t turned off the monitor, or yelled, or demanded anything. He just brought the bed to him, gave him time to finish what he was doing. 

 

Kaiba kissed his head, saving what he had studied and written the previous hours. Yami was already half asleep, so he grabbed the blanket and pulled it from the chair. Gently, he wrapped his lover in his arms and carried him to their bed. 

 

Opening his eyes, Yami felt like he was flying and realized that in fact, he was carried. His hand moved to Kaiba’s cheek, cupping it yet again in a soft motion. He felt himself be sat down gently on the bed. For a short moment, he panicked and looked over to the monitor. Would he be dropped for more work? 

But the monitor was shut off. 

He wasn’t being let down. 

 

Kaiba quickly undressed and snaked his lean body around him, pulling Yami close and folded the blanket over both of them. 

Yami, who was now tugged into a tight embrace was barely able to whisper. 

 

“Seto.” 

“I’m here. I’m here. Sleep now.”    


And with a soft kiss to his neck, Yami fell asleep, just seconds before his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥  
> Please leave a comment if you want.   
> Or visit us on Tumblr! 
> 
> You can find us at "Ajenomi".


End file.
